The invention relates to a container having a tear-off lid. The lid has a lid ring which provides the take out opening covered by a tear-off foil. Lid ring and tear-off foil are connected to each other by a hot sealable plastic coating in a connection area around the edge of the take out opening and the tear-off foil can be torn away to open the container so that its contents can be accessed through the take out opening of the lid. Further the invention relates to a lid with a tear-off foil and to a lid ring for such containers. Still further the invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a tear-off lid. In this context the invention relates to the protection of the bare metal edge that results from punching or cutting of the lid sheet metal blank for providing the take out opening.